


Gav800 Week Day 5: Family

by Koolwolfpup



Series: Gav800 Week [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Established Relationship, Everyone picks on Richard, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fourth of July, Gavin and Connor are unbelievably gay and dorky, Hank is dad of the year, M/M, THIS IS NOW CANON, Yes Gavin named one of the corgis Whoop-Ass, poor boy, you can't tell me otherwise XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolwolfpup/pseuds/Koolwolfpup
Summary: Connor really likes the fourth of July. Not because of the fireworks, but because he gets to be around his family. He recalls the shenanigans of his past fourth of July holidays as he gets ready for his fourth one. And as any holiday with his family goes, shenanigans will yet again ensue with this one.





	Gav800 Week Day 5: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Egh, I'm bad at summaries. Though I really enjoyed writing this one! The fluff levels are so high I may just suffocate! lol please enjoy yet another one of my dorky fics

The fourth of July has always been an enjoyable holiday for Connor. Enjoyable, not because of the loud, colorful fireworks that light the sky. No, he’s always found it enjoyable because it is a time he can spend with his family.

His first ever July fourth was spent with Hank and Sumo. It was fun up until Hank started drunkenly shooting bottle rockets out of beer cans at the neighbor’s house. At the time, Connor was stressed beyond belief, trying to get the drunken man to stop. Now it’s a fond memory in his database.

His second July fourth found the only RK900 model in existence, dubbed Richard by Hank, and Gavin joining the three. Richard was found hiding not too far from the CyberLife tower in the September of 2039. Markus thought it best that Connor should, being Richard’s predecessor, help the android figure himself out. He ended up permanently staying with Hank and Connor as a sort-of adopted brother to Connor. It was a given that he should celebrate the fourth with them the following year. Gavin, on the other hand, joined after Connor had found out that he had no plans to do anything for the holiday. Gavin still says he was dragged to the event, Connor always rolls his eyes at that. It was strange to find out that Hank and Gavin, in fact, do get along. If only after six beers and a few shots of harder alcohol.

His third July fourth was something. Elijah joined them for the first time, his relationship with Gavin having become less rocky. It still wasn’t optimal, but Connor wanted his boyfriend to be happy. He wanted the two to get along again. He may have made a little error in inviting Elijah that time. Gavin got extremely drunk and shot a roman candle at Elijah who, at the time, was standing inside the house. There was fire, Hank was screaming, Richard, at some point, got soaking wet, and somehow Sumo and Connor’s new corgi puppies, Blithe and Whoop-Ass(Named by Gavin) got loose into the neighborhood. Yes, that whole year had been _something_.

This year will be his fourth, fourth of July. Elijah was invited again, but this time Gavin invited him. He RSVP’d saying that he’d be bringing a few Chloes with him. When Connor asked for their specific names he just stated that they all like being called Chloe. The android decided to ask them when they arrive.

He is currently helping Richard tidy up Hank’s place, having just arrived himself. He had moved in with Gavin about five months prior. Though it is obvious that the younger android is extremely serious about keeping the house tidy, Hank and Sumo still manage to make a huge mess in little to no time. They’ve finally made it to the kitchen, Richard is making sure all the food he prepared earlier is ready to be served, Connor is wiping off countertops. Richard stops suddenly, blue-grey eyes locking onto Connor.

“If I may, where is Detective Reed?” He asks Connor, raising a brow. “I noticed that you arrived by taxi instead of his car.”

Connor smiles at him.

“ _Detective Reed_ insists that you call him Gavin every time he sees you, Richard.” Richard rolls his eyes, Connor just chuckles. “He is making sure the cats have what they need. They get fussy and destructive if we leave them with nothing to do.”

“Reminds me of someone I know.” Hank snorts as he walks into the kitchen. He turns, giving Richard a pointed look.

Richard makes an offended noise.

“In what way am I destructive?”

Hank shrugs.

“Eh, hmm, you throw out my alcohol anytime that you are home alone. Oh, and don’t think I didn’t see that mess you tried to clean up when you thought you could be a painter.”

Connor holds back a giggle.

“I remember that. Paint got all over the carpet. That took months to clean!”

“It was an accident and it did _not_ take months to clean up! Merely days.” Richard huffs cheeks tingeing a soft, embarrassed blue. He turns back to the food with a small grumble. “Honestly! You both always exaggerate when you bring that up.”

To the younger android’s dismay, Hank and Connor laugh at his obvious embarrassment. Connor pats Richard on the shoulder, then turns to face Hank, stifling some of his final chuckles and smiling widely.

“It’s good to be home.”

“Yeah, it’s good that you’re home, Sumo missed sleeping on your bed. Seems that Richard doesn’t allow him on his.” Hank pulls Connor into a hug.

“Too much hair.” Richard says matter-of-factly, still leaning over the food.

“Oh and Richard is very bitchy, you’re the fun one.” Hank adds.

“Mmm, I don’t remember you saying that when I got him to help me force you to start on a better diet.” Connor replies before Richard can give a haughty remark.

Hank pauses and frowns.

“Okay yeah, did I say the fun one? I meant that you are slightly more fun and a bit easier to deal with.” The Lieutenant pulls away with a snort, heading to the fridge. “Speaking of easier to deal with, you better not have thrown away my beer!”

“I didn’t, it’s a holiday, though I am monitoring the lot of you humans after last year.” Richard answers, he is in the middle of taking food to the backyard where a foldable table is set up.

“Hey! That was his asshole of a boyfriend, not me.” Hank growls, gesturing to Connor as he opens a can of beer and takes a swig.

Connor just smiles fondly at the two. Then he hears the door open and he turns, seeing Gavin enter with two leashes in hand. Sumo barks at him, standing and trotting over, tail wagging.

“Blight stop trying to chew Asshole’s leash to bits! Hold the fuck on- Hey Sumo.- and let me take it off!” Gavin kneels down, addressing the two young corgis with his signature nicknames for them. They are wiggling and growling at his feet excitedly. He looks up at Sumo in greeting but obviously, that isn’t enough for the big dog, he almost bowls Gavin over, leaning in and licking his face. “Ah for fuck’s sake! Quit it you big idiot!” Gavin hisses and squirms, not unlike a cat.

Connor smiles wider at the scene in front of him. He sighs and walks over.

“Need some help?”

“No, I’m fine with making out with- BLEGH!” Gavin tries to quip but utterly fails when Sumo sticks his tongue right into the man’s open mouth. He coughs and gags. “OH MY FUCKING- DISGUSTING! AGH! CONNOR CONTROL YOUR DOGS!”

Connor rolls his eyes and calls Sumo over, taking hold of his collar as he unhooks Blithe, then Whoop-Ass. He pets each corgi, letting them lick his hand then run off towards the kitchen to greet the other occupants of the house.

“I’ve warned you many times about talking while he’s licking you, Gavin.”

“I think his tongue went all the way down my throat!” Gavin coughs and retches, getting up from the floor.

“Then you really got what you wished for.” Connor smirks, letting go of Sumo.

“Very funny dipshit.” Gavin growls, walking over to Connor. He lays his head on the android’s shoulder with a soft sigh.

“Awe, did you miss me in the small window of time that we were apart?”

“No, fuck you I’m just tired and your shoulder is surprisingly comfortable.”

Connor smiles softly and gently hugs Gavin. Gavin grumbles but hugs back in response.

“So, how were the cats?” He asks.

The detective raises his head to look at Connor.

“They were fine, Allura was asleep, but I gave them enough food that even Fatty won’t be able to finish it all off before she wakes up. Also, Whoop-Ass chewed up my slippers a-fucking-gain.”

“My apologies, I’ll buy you new ones.” Connor sighs and kisses Gavin’s forehead. “He must like how you don’t wash your feet often enough.” The android earns a swift hand bat from his human partner for that remark. He swiftly dodges it with a chuckle.

“Stop being gay in my living room!” Hank calls from the kitchen.

“We can do whatever we want old man!” Gavin answers, flipping Hank off. Hank returns the gesture. Connor just sighs and shakes his head.

____

Elijah arrives about an hour later. He gives Gavin a hug and smiles at Connor with the same, creepy smile as always. It makes Connor feel as if he is back in Cyber Life being tested, taken apart, and studied, but he’s come to know that that is just how Elijah is. Three Chloes are with him, including the original. When Connor asks they confirm that yes, they do all prefer being referred to as Chloe. He is a bit confused, but he respects their choice.

The group of humans and androids gradually begin to move outside as the sun sets and the air cools. There is a bit of help from a very crabby, already drunk Hank who is quite vocal about how there are far too many people in his house. The backyard isn’t spacious, but it is much easier to maneuver in, it also currently has the food and drinks so no one complains.

Connor spots Gavin playing with Sumo, Blithe, and Whoop-Ass. For a man who claims to be a cat person who only tolerates dogs because of Connor, Gavin sure does enjoy playing with the three. Well, when he thinks no one is watching of course. Connor walks over and kneels down next to Gavin without a word, letting their shoulders brush against each other. The man in question jumps slightly, muttering a curse word under his breath and something along the lines of still needing to get Connor an effing bell. The android just hums in response, grabbing the rope chew toy that both Blithe and Whoop-Ass are fervently tugging on. The two dogs give little growls of excitement as Connor pulls at it gently.

“Oh come on Con, you have to pull on it harder than that!” Gavin exclaims, grabbing the toy from Connor’s hands like an impatient child. He tugs hard, pulling the dogs across the grass as they growl menacingly at him and wriggle.

“Gavin, that is bad for their teeth.” Connor reprimands the man beside him softly, unable to keep himself from smiling as he watches him play with the two young dogs. Sumo takes this chance to lick his face. “I didn’t forget about you Sumo.” He snorts and hugs the big dog, ruffling his thick fur.

“Hey Con look at this!”

Connor looks over to see Gavin holding the rope toy above the ground by its middle, the two Corgis dangling on each end, growling and flopping like two fish on a line.

“That…. is _really_ bad for their teeth.”

“Psh, they’ll be fine.” Gavin rolls his eyes, though he still lowers the dogs to the ground.

“Thank you.” Connor leans over and kisses Gavin gently. It was meant to be chaste and quick, but as soon as he begins to pull away, Gavin pulls him back in for more. The android smiles into the kiss, lifting a hand up to cup his lover’s cheek.

“Ew, disgusting, I don’t want to see that in my backyard!” Hank growls, gagging for emphasis.

“Do get a room if you plan to do anything further.” Richard makes a face. Though he has a reason, he did walk in on them a couple of times when Connor was still living with him and Hank.

“Not one of mine!” The Lieutenant shouts as he ambles toward the house. “I’m getting more beer, Gavin, Elijah?”

Gavin pulls away from Connor.

“We were just kissing dumbfucks! Yeah, I want one.”

Elijah shakes his head.

“No thank you, I have wine.”

“M‘kay,” Hank responds and walks inside.

“The firework show is scheduled to start soon.” Richard states. He is in the middle of rolling out a blanket on the grass. “I’ve calculated that this spot will be the optimal place to view them this year.” He finishes his task and sits cross-legged on the blanket.

“Pff you too much of a wimp to sit on the grass like a normal man?” Gavin snorts.

“I’d rather not get my clothing covered in soil. Unlike you two. And I’m sure there are others here who appreciate not sitting directly on the grass as well.” Richard doesn’t look all that phased at Gavin’s attempt at a jab.

“I appreciate it.” Elijah smiles, sitting daintily on the blanket.

Gavin rolls his eyes.

“You are both such princesses. Even the Chloes don’t care!” He gestures to them, they are all sitting in the grass chatting with one another.

“What the hell is happening, Richard why is one of my good blankets out here?” Hank has reemerged, two beers in his hands.

“One, this is not one of your good blankets, it is riddled with holes. Two, the soil is filled with things I don’t want on my clothes a-” Richard begins.

Hank cuts him off with a loud sigh.

“Nevermind, nevermind, I don’t give a shit, god you’re a princess.” He makes his way over to Connor and Gavin, handing the latter one of the beers and sitting down.

Gavin snorts and takes the beer.

“Thanks. Glad to see you are also on the side of people who aren’t absolute neat freaks.”

Richard opens his mouth, then closes it, looking away. Elijah just smiles into his glass as he takes a sip.

They spend a few more minutes chatting and tossing soft-boiled insults back and forth before the fireworks start. When they do begin, Richard avidly tells everyone to ‘Please shut up’ so he can concentrate. Connor finds it cute how excited the other android gets when he sees fireworks despite his mature exterior, though he is sure Richard would never admit to his excitement. He’d probably say that he is far too professional to enjoy the explosive light show.

Connor _will_ admit to liking them. Though, he does find them somewhat impractical. They may be pretty to watch when they light up the sky, but they aren’t that healthy for the environment. They also scare animals. In fact, as soon as the first firework lights the sky, crackling loudly, Sumo, Blithe, and Whoop-Ass go running for cover. Their cover being Hank, Connor, and Gavin respectively. Connor pets Blithe behind the ears to reassure and calm her, she whimpers and licks his hand. He hears a loud ‘Ughf!’ and looks over to see Sumo trying to clamber into Hank’s lap.

“For fuck’s sake Sumo, they are only fireworks!” Hank grunts, nearly spilling his beer into the grass as he tries to regain his balance. “God your fat, Richard, how much have you been feeding him?!”

“The specified amount for dogs his size and age, the only one that overfeeds him is you.” The younger android barely glances in Hank’s direction, still watching the fireworks.

Connor snorts, then feels Gavin lean into him. He turns his head and smiles at him. Gavin’s lips upturn slightly in return. They look into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. Connor swears it feels like an eternity and not even a second at all at the same time. Normally, he would revel at emotions and how they make time feel different and strange, but now he is too busy leaning in and kissing the man before him. Too busy forgetting the fireworks and getting overwhelmed by the feeling of warmth, happiness, and love.

The next thing he knows is that the fireworks are over and Richard is commenting on how this show was leagues better than the one last year. Oh well, Connor doesn’t mind missing most of it, not one bit. He had a firework show of his own happening in his mind. He chuckles at the thought of Richard making a face upon hearing that cheesy thought out loud.

He is brought abruptly out of his thoughts when Hank walks past him, multiple bottle rockets and roman candles in hand. Gavin gets up to get a few and ends up arguing with Hank about the roman candles. Richard looks horrified, obviously replaying the events of last year in his mind. Elijah watches, bemused from where he stands with the Chloes. Far away from the danger zone, hopefully.

Oh no.

Connor quickly gets up to try to stop his boyfriend and his father from catching themselves or the house on fire.

Oh, how he loves the fourth of July.


End file.
